


Troublesome Strangers

by Sonicsgirl26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mentions of Erwin and Mikasa, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicsgirl26/pseuds/Sonicsgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren met Levi on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublesome Strangers

Troublesome Strangers

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: This characters do not belong to me, they belong to Shingeki No Kyojin

A/N: This story is a One-shot.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

When Eren met Levi Ackerman it was a rainy Tuesday. The brown-haired man was just getting off work when he heard gunshots. Eren, being the curious German he was went to check it out.

Biggest mistake of his life.

After running ten blocks to his apartment he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to get that image out of his head. He could still remember those cold gray eyes staring at him while pointing a gun at a man on the floor. Eren couldn’t think. He was scared for his life, so he did what any other coward did and ran. He ran so fast that he slipped and scraped his knee.

“Ouch!”, he exclaimed.

“Oi, brat.”

Eren turned around and froze. It was the man from before. He was standing in the rain without an umbrella or coat. He had blood on his white shirt and the gun from before was still in his hand. The raven-haired man brought his gun up and pointed it at Eren. Eren’s eyes widened. He was going to die today. The brown-haired man closed his eyes and waited for the shot. He prayed to God to take care of his friend, Armin, and his sister, Mikasa. Eren felt tears prick his eyes. He was shaking, not from the cold, but from fear.

“Tch. Calm down, you brat,” the raven-haired man said.

Eren opened one of his eyes to peek at the man in front of him. The mysterious man wasn’t pointing the gun at him, but at his knee.

“I have a friend that can help you with that,” the man said.

Eren looked at his knee. It did look pretty bad. He looked back up at the man.”So, you’re not going to shoot me?”

“Tch, like I would waste my bullets on a brat like you.”

Okay this man really needed to stop calling him that.

“My name is Eren, not brat”, Eren said, glaring at the grey-eyed man.

“I didn’t ask for introductions. Besides I’m older than you, so I have the right to call you a brat, brat.”

Eren glared at the man.

“So do you want me to help you or not. Because I have better things to do than stand out here in the rain.”

“Sure,” Eren grumbled. As much as Eren didn’t like the man his knee felt like it was burning.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aw, Levi he’s so cute and so young.”

After their little feud the man, who Eren found out was named Levi, dragged him(literally) to the hospital where Levi’s friend, Hanji, worked. 

“Just so you know don’t call Hanji a him or her. They go by the pronouns they/them, got it”, the man told him when they was at the entrance. Eren doesn’t remember anything except that he was crushed by something, well someone. Hanji was squeezing Eren so hard that he thought he was going to die.

“Hanji, get off him. The brat could barely breath, look at his face”, Levi yelled.

“I’m sorry, Levi. It’s been a long time to see you hanging out with someone other me and Erwin”, they said.

“Tch.”

Hanji let go of Eren. The brown-haired man let out a breath of relief. Eren, finally having the right to breath, took a good look at Hanji. They looked……...female. They had messy brown hair-much like his own-in a ponytail, oval-like glasses, and a doctor’s coat on. Eren’s pretty sure that he felt breast when they were squeezing him to death. They’re body was put in the form of a female. He honestly doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. He just wanted to get his knee taken care of and go home. 

“So, what can I do for my favorite midget today?”, They asked.

Levi glared at Hanji at the name midget.”The brat scraped his knee.”

Hanji’s eyes lit up and Eren immediately became scared.

“Oh!!! Did it hurt?!”, they squealed.

“Um, yes”, Eren said moving a bit closer to Levi.

Levi, sensing Eren’s discomfort, turned to Hanji and grabbed their ponytail.

“Ouch! Levi that really hurts.”

Levi scoffed.”Yeah and the brat’s knee does, too”.

Their eyes lit up.”Oh! That’s right. Come on then, you little cutie”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ouch, Dr. Hanji! That hurts”, Eren said.

They chuckled.”My bad, Eren. It’s been awhile since I had to treat someone with minor injuries.”

“Huh?”, Eren said confused. Hanji looked over at Levi standing in the doorway. Eren looked at both of them in confusion. What exactly was she talking about?

Levi, who was standing in the doorway, walked over to Hanji.”I think that’s enough information, Hanji.”

“Oh Levi you just love to ruin all the fun”, they said. Hanji put a band-aid on Eren’s knee.

“There you go. Just be careful next time.”

Eren nodded.

“Come on, brat. Let’s get you home.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was awkward. Eren kept looking over at Levi, who was paying attention to the road. It was only when Levi looked at him when he turned his head, hoping the man didn’t see him.

“So,” Levi started,”what were you doing out this late?”

“I was closing up the shop. What were you doing out this late?”. Eren asked.

“Tch, that’s none of your business, brat.”

Eren glared at him.”It is when it’s by my shop.”

Levi glared back.”Well maybe you shouldn’t have your shop next to my business.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be shooting people”.

Eren felt the car suddenly stop and he turned to see the raven-haired man. Eren gulped. Levi had his hand on his gun and his eyes narrowed at Eren.”You bet not tell anyone or I will kill you.”

Eren grumbled a whatever, but on the inside he was scared. This man really could kill him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to a stop at Eren’s apartment and the brunet quickly got out, muttering a small “Bye”. Before he could get into his apartment, Levi honked his car horn. Eren turned and saw that he had left his jacket. He quickly ran down the stairs to retrieve it, but before he could he slipped on the stairs and fell. Levi chuckled at him and Eren glared.

“It’s not funny”, Eren mumbled.

“If it wasn’t funny I wouldn’t be laughing right now.”

Eren grabbed his jacket and said “Thank you” before going back in his apartment. Levi waited until Eren was inside to drive off. He back out the driveway and started heading to his house. 

Ring Ring

Levi quickly grabbed his phone and answered it.”This better be good, you twat.”

“Oh Levi, you’re so cold it gives me the shivers,”Hanji said,

Levi sighed.”What do you want, glasses.”

“So how does it feel to know your old subordinate is alive.”

“Honestly, I don’t know nor do I care,” Levi said.

They snorted.“Yeah right says the guy who was searching for him for 10 years.”

“Whatever. I’m just glad the little brats alive.”

“Yeah. So wanna come over and have a slumber party. Erwin is here.”

“Goodbye Hanji.”

Levi hung up. He thought about the brunet and smiled. His best friend was back and he was going to spend as much time with him as he can.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The End.


End file.
